


Confessions in Arguments

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream mcyt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, dreamwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: This is for @/svgarbees on tumblr's writing challenge!! It’s been sitting in my drafts for awhile and I totally forgot to post it so it’s v late, I’m super sorry :( The prompt is just a confession in an argument with Dream, just like the title!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Confessions in Arguments

It had been a long day for (Y/n). Lately, their college had sucked, especially because they were taking all those random credits this semester. You know, the ones that are barely related to your major, but you need to take them to graduate with a proper diploma. 

On top of that, their mental health had been declining lately, with all the extra school work they had since finals were coming soon, and they had many other problems. One could be the fact that they seemed to be completely head over heels for their best friend, Clay, but he didn't seem to reciprocate those feelings. It's not that he didn't talk to (Y/n), more that he seemed to like them more as a friend. And lately, he was always busy with Youtube and his career.

To finish off their hell-of-a day, it had started raining-no, pouring sleeting during their class, so they couldn't walk home, the freezing rain making it too dangerous. Both their roommates weren't home either, having already taken their finals and went back to their family for break. So (Y/n) had to text the next closest person, who just happened to be Clay. 

Me -> Clay - 3:04  
Hey ik this is short notice but its raining ice outside and i cant walk home from class can u pick me up

Clay -> Me - 3:06  
yeah ofc j text me the address

Me -> Clay - 3:07  
its 1234 redstone road

As (Y/n) packed up their stuff to get ready to bolt to Clay's car, they realized how much of a mess they looked. Usually, they didn't mind looking like shit in class, because half the time, everyone else did as well. But (Y/n) looked...especially tired today, bags under their eyes and messy hair pulling the look together. The rest of the class didn't notice, because this was a lecture, so there were like 200 other kids there, and if they did notice, they didn't care enough to point it out, but Clay would definitely notice, and who knows what he would think of (Y/n) if he saw them like this.

Alas, it was too late to do anything about their hair, as they got a text from Clay confirming he was outside. (Y/n) tried their best to not make eye contact with him as they entered the car, trying to at least hide their tiredness.

"Thank you so much for picking me up, Sorry, I know its probably an inconvenience, my roommates aren't here and stuff-"

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. How are you?"

"I'm fine, a little stressed with school and all but good otherwise," They responded, desperately trying to hide that they were falling apart.

Clay knew better than to believe them, he knew (Y/n) well enough to know how they acted when they weren't ok. The way they refused to look him in the eyes, and kept apologizing for things gave it away immediately.

* * *

The car ride to (Y/n)'s dorm was silent, and just as they were about to climb out of the car in their dorm parking lot, Clay grabbed their arm.

"Wait, didn't you say your roommates aren't home?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't think you should be home alone right now,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" (Y/n) was confused. What was he trying to get at? That they couldn't take care of themselves? Truthfully, they didn't know what they would do if another thing went wrong, it would probably tip them over the edge. They had all the time to take time for themself though, because they weren't going home for break, unlike their friends. They didn't have an amazing relationship with their family, so going home for breaks wasn't usually an option.

"Look, I know something's wrong, and I don't want you to be alone. It's nothing bad, I just want you to be with someone, and I have extra space anyway."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"(Y/n), are you even going home for break this year?"

Silence.

"Come on, we're going to my place," He insisted.

"I don't get why you're so keen on getting me to be with someone! I'm fine! I'm just a little tired with finals, that's all,"

"If you were fine you would be accepting my calls and telling me what's wrong," He retorted, flat toned.

"What's it to you if I'm not fine though? I'm my own person, I can take care of myself," It was building up, all the emotions, everything, (Y/n) was reaching their boiling point.

"You need a support system! I don't know why you're shutting me out, I just wanna help you! You're my best friend, or at least I thought you were, but lately, you haven't been talking to me. What's wrong? I want to help you (Y/n), I know you, I know you're not ok, I know you have a shit family and a bad past, and it's not good that you're going through it alone."

Once again, silence. But this time, no response came out of (Y/n), instead, a small sniffle filled the quiet.

"Shit," Clay immediately opened his door and went to (Y/n)'s door, pulling them out and holding them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just really care about you. Like a lot."

He rocked them in his arms as they quietly cried into his sweatshirt, waiting for them to calm down. He whispered sorry's and compliments and a lot of It's ok, you'll be alright, ok? and sometimes, very very muffled, and very very quiet, small I love you's could be heard but were drowned out by (Y/n)'s sniffles.

"It-it's not your fault, you don-don't have to apologize," They finally said, in between hiccups.

"I'm just-just so tired. Of everything. My family's fucking shit, my dumb classes are so bad, I can't focus on them because they're so-so boring. And I ke-keep declining your calls because I can't deal with the fact that you're you! You're so perfect and kind, and you never judge me, and look at you now, all you do is sit here caring for me, while I just fall in love with you. It's so-so painful to watch," When they finished, sobs wracked their body, saying things out loud was always worse.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It alright," He paused, "And you know I love you too?"

He pulled away, with protest from (Y/n) and tipped their chin up so they had to make eye contact.

"More than just platonically. I love you so so much. I want to be your more than your best friend, than your support system. Ok?"

(Y/n) nodded, their sobs having faded, only tears streamed down their face.

"Thank you," They whispered, as Clay kissed their forehead, and took them back in his arms.

"Come on, let's go back to my place for the night, is that ok?"

They nodded, and quietly said, "I need to get clothes,"

"We can do that tomorrow, we'll grab some stuff and you can stay at my place for break, or until your friends get back. I'm not leaving you anytime soon. Besides, I've got lots of sweatshirts to borrow."

(Y/n) nodded and smiled weakly, as they pulled away from Clay to sit back into his car. Yeah, maybe today wasn't the best, but it definitely wasn't their worst.


End file.
